


Fëanorian Week 2018

by Aruthla



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruthla/pseuds/Aruthla
Summary: A collection of one-shot for the Fëanorian Week.Day 1 : Maedhros : AdjustingDay 2 : Maglor : RedemptionDay 3 : Celegorm : OromëDay 4 : Caranthir : AppearanceDay 5 : Curufin : Celebrimbor





	1. Day 1 : Maedhros : Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for the faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for the faults.

Maitimo was only a child when his parents announced the news. At the time, he didn’t know how to take it, thinking he has done something serious so they announce something like that. But no matter how he think about it, he couldn’t see what he did for his parents to wish to have another child...

* * *

Quickly, their neighbours were aware of the "good news" and all congratulated his parents for their new child. Not a day passed without somebody hailing one of his parents when they went out outside, either to give them a present, or to take news or to give a piece of advice, often ridiculous and strange (how the fish could be dangerous? Frankly, the adults worry for nothing).

* * *

It’s from the fourth month of pregnancy that things changed. It was at first small changes, as the preparation of clothes, but it didn’t surprise Maitimo because his father had multiple talents, of which the sewing. No, what suprised him was the size of clothes, too small for him. He didn’t know for whom it was until his mother, who made sculptures in clay rather than stone since a month, passed in the living room and exclaimed that these clothes would be absolutely adorable on their second son. A strange sensation settled down in the stomach of Maitimo by hearing these words.

* * *

In the following weeks, the room next to Maitimo was emptied of its contents and painting and tile-laying took place. The walls were painted blue, reminiscent of the sea while his were red like fire, and ancient yellow marble slabs were laid on the floor. If this work deranged him a little, seeing his childhood furniture to be installed in the room didn’t pass at all and he let it know with a lot of fit of anger.

\- Maitimo! That's enough now ! Cried his mother.

\- You can’t do that! There are my belongings!

\- This furniture are no longer your size since years and you aren’t worried about what happened to them. As for the toys, you stopped to play with them since a long time.

\- So what?! That remains my belongings not his!

\- But Maitimo, these are just worthless objects...

\- So atto and you no longer love me? He asked, his eyes filled with tears.

\- Wh-what?!

\- Like haru Finwe, you will forget me for _him_? I hate you! He yelled before he run away from home.

* * *

Some knocks were given on the door and this one opened immediately. Mathan took one look at his former apprentice, whose facial features were pulled by the fear and fatigue, a sign that he probably hadn’t slept much on the way to get here and that he stood only by pure stubbornness and concern.

\- I screwed up, right?

\- A little, but Nerdanel could have chosen better words also, replied Mathan by clearing the passage to allow Fëanor to enter.

\- I didn’t give him the best example either.

\- Your situation and the one of Maitimo isn’t the same. You became the eldest of a troop child who shares half of your blood and you're the only one in this case, so you have no one to help you with this problem, while Maitimo will have a brother, and I hope others, who have the same blood as him. Just that, it changes things. Children who don’t want siblings are much more common, he explained while leading his son-in-law in front of a door, It’s not too late to remedy the situation, he said, opening the door of the room where slept Maitimo.

* * *

It’s the sound of a heart beat and a slow, steady breathing which woke him. Opening with difficulty his eyes, he found himself facing a chest. Going back up slowly with his gaze on the travel wrinkled clothes, he saw his father's face, eyes closed, a sign of extreme fatigue. Maitimo felt a little guilty seeing him like that, but he crushed that feeling, not wanting to lose the battle to come. However, he was still a child and he leaned against his father, absorbing heat he gave off. Slowly, an arm passed behind his back and pulled him a little closer to his father. He tried to struggle but his father was too strong for him, and soon he found himself blocked against his chest. Soon enough, he finally gave up and began to sulk, while his father stroked his hair. Then the voice of his father resounded in the room, telling the story of a boy who lost his mother shortly after his birth. For ten years, the husband mourned for his wife, but eventually falls in love with another one and he asked the gods permission to marry her. They agreed and the widower remarried, to the great displeasure of the child. And finally, the new wife got pregnant and many people thought that her child would be the next heir, and not the son of the first marriage. The child became afraid and began to hate the unborn baby as well as his stepmother, being afraid of losing his place in the heart of his father.

Maitimo listened his father telling him about how the child grows up with this shadow, this constant fear and how he found refuge in his master. He told him how the child, become an adult, fell in love with the most beautiful elf he had ever seen and their union. Then came the most beautiful day for them, when they discovered they would be parents. But soon the fear came back into the heart of the elf. He began to fear more and more the day of delivery, not wanting his child to live the same as him: grow up without a mother. But in the end, everything goes well and the little family lived happily. When the parents learned that they were going to have another child, the elf thought to die from happiness. But his joy was incomplete because his first son was unhappy and the elf didn’t know what to do.

\- What should do this elf according to you? Feanor asked having finished his story.

For a long moment there was only silence. Then his son turned in his arms and wrapped his own around his neck.

\- I love you Maitimo, never doubt it, breathed Fëanor as he kissed the hair of his son who was crying softly.

* * *

With curiosity he watched this little being who would be his little brother from today. Haru Mathan had told him that the color of the eye of the baby would possibly change in the coming months when he said that the newborn had the same blue eyes as his father. Amme, atto and haru had all three laughed when he said that the baby was really small and had explained that he was even smaller when he was born, which he refused to believe. When his father told him to come, he approached him slowly, keeping an eye on the baby sleeping in the arms of his father, and sat down on the bed where t his parents were. Gently, his mother put her arms around him and settled him comfortably against her, while his father approached him and... put the baby in his arms! Taken by surprise, he completely stopped breathing and moving, while his father correctly placed the toddler in his arms. At the same time, the baby opened his eyes, surely to find out why he was not rocked any more and in the warm, and watched him. Slowly, a smile appeared on the lips of Maitimo and he smiled in turn, murmuring:

\- Welcome in the family, Makalaurë...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and see you tomorrow !


	2. Day 2 : Maglor : Redemption

He never stayed more than a week in the same place, constantly moving like water which travels without ever stopping. Over the centuries, he had seen the world changed, both in form and appearance, and he had met people just as different from each other. He had met saint and wise person, fighter and scholar, ignorant and idiot, assassin and murderer ... He had spoken and taught something to each of them and in return, they had spoken and taught him something else. He remembered each of these meetings, whether they were good or bad.

But the first one remained forever in his memory ...

* * *

_He walked slowly, feet bruised by his long walks without a break. His clothes weren’t more than rags, standing by some miracle, and bleached by the sun. His hair, black in the past, were only a whitish mass. His blue eyes were empty of life and looked without seeing the world around him. Suddenly he toppled forward and fell into darkness._

_When he woke up, he didn’t see the sand like every time he fainted. Instead, he saw wooden beams supporting a floor. Getting up slowly, he discovered a small room where a fireplace was broadcasting a gentle heat. The furnishings were simple but they possessed a small discreet charm. The bed where he lay was covered in several thick blankets presenting embroidery relatively simplistic, but pleasant to the eye. A window near the bed informed him that it was dark._

_Getting free slowly from the covers, he left the comfort of his bed to resume his way. However, when his foot landed on the carpet, the door to the room opened and a man of strong stature came in._

_\- Oh ! You're awake ! Exclaimed the man, a huge smile devouring his face, This is going to make more than three days you sleep, we began to worry, my wife and myself! I’m called Bern, and you my friend? Asked Bern, his brown eyes sparkling with life, before frowning when he didn’t answer, Can you speak ? What I’m saying, it must be days that you didn’t drink drinking, of course you have difficulty to speaking, he muttered, don’t move, I'll get you some water and eat._

_And just as quickly as it had appeared, Bern disappeared. The elf remained motionless for a moment, still under the shock from this flood of words, before trying again to get up. But again, Bern arrived with a pitcher, and accompanied by a woman with black hair holding a tray._

_\- Hello. Bern told me that you had difficulty to speak, so I brought you a herb tea of sage, lemon, ginger, cinnamon, mint and chamomile, as well a little soup and a pitcher of water for the night. If you ever need anything, please come get me. In the day, I'm either in the kitchen or in the garden and Bern is in his workshop, a building just next to the house, so you can hardly missed him, especially with all the noise he makes. Oh ! I’m Lúviel by the way. We will let you rest. Good night ! Continue the woman named Lúviel without resuming once her breath during her whole tirade._

_And the couple disappeared again, leaving the elf with a bowl in one hand and a cup of tea in the other one. It was at this moment he noticed that his left hand was bandaged and he was wearing clothes worthy of this naming, but also that his hair had been cut. Hesitantly, he put the cup on the bedside table and carried the bowl to his lips._

* * *

_Lúviel opened quietly the door and penetrated on tiptoe into the room. The elf was asleep eyes closed, evidence of fatigue, and his pale face was marked by dark circles and hunger even after having spent the week staying in bed and be pulled out by her or her husband. On the bedside table was a cup half empty and a barely consumed bowl of soup, which drew her a pout. She took the dishes, taking care to make no noise to wake their guest, and just as quietly left the room._

_\- So ? Asked her husband._

_\- He barely touched the soup ..._

_\- I’m going continue to watch him. Make something light for him, he can’t remain so long with an empty stomach._

_\- I wonder if ... She began after a pause._

_\- Give him time. He will eventually tell us himself, he murmured, kissing his wife who happily left again to the kitchen after acquired._

_He listened for a time his wife bustled in the kitchen, then he concentrated again on their old guest whose restless sleep indicated an imminent awakening. With a leisurely pace, he went to the bathroom, great deal of ingenuity of the dwarfs, and ran a bath. Just as slowly, he returned to the room of their guest and gave a few knocks on the door before entering. The elf was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, distraught and pale face, wide and agitated eyes and restless and labored breathing, fixing the door as if he expected to be attacked. Keeping a smile, Bern slowly approached him, taking care to make no sudden movements and letting his hands in sight to not cause more violent reactions from their guest._

_\- There is a hot bath waiting for you. Come, he said kindly and gently grasping the hands of the elf, who followed him without resistance, still lost in the throes of the nightmare._

_Once in the bathroom, he helped their guest to undress and to go in the bath. Little by little, the elf seemed to regain his senses. WhenBern decreed him sufficiently awake, he helped him to wash, then to dry off and to get dressed. Once all this was done, he took their guest in the kitchen, where a new cup of tea and an apple was waiting for him on the table. With a smile, Lúviel invited him to sit down and to begin to eat while she was serving her husband. When she was about to sit down, she noticed that the bandage on his left hand of the elf was about to come undone and thus left to get bandages to redo it. Seizing gently the hand of their guest, she removed the bandage and began to make a new one._

_\- Why…? Asked the elf, his voice hoarse from lack of use._

_\- I could give you an answer, but it probably will not be the one that you hope, she replied softly without leaving her work of her eyes._

_\- Why did you help me?_

_\- Why not ?_

_\- Because I don’t deserve it, he blew, eyes haunted, I have committed many crimes, too important to be forgiven! Even my death can’t buy back half of the offenses that I have caused! He yelled before his voice broke into a sob that he tried to choke._

_Calmly, Lúviel took him in her arms, as we would take a child frightened by the thunder to comfort him, and began rocked him, before whispering in his ear: "I forgive you.". Then he snapped, releasing for the first time all his tears he had held over the centuries, screaming his sadness for his destroyed family , his dead brothers and all these lost and destroyed lives..._

* * *

It’s with a smile that he remembered that day when he could finally begin to heal. It’s with a laugh that he remembered the long months passed with Lúviel and Bern, both acting like mother hens. It’s with a touch of sadness that he remembered the day he left. And today, it was with a free and light heart that he went towards the sea.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff, he grabs his harp, present of his father's whom Bern had repaired, and sang for the first time since he had thrown his silmaril into the sea. The music of his harp was sweet as his innocent young years spent in Valinor with his family, before taking a darker tone, a sign of the influence of false words of Morgoth on his father over the years. It was filled with lamentation when he sang the Kinslaying Alqualondë, the Doom of Mandos, the abandonment of Fingolfin and his followers in the Helcaraxë and the death of his father. He didn’t conceal any of his actions during his long centuries he had lived in Middle-earth, singing the Kinslaying of Doriath and of the Havens of Sirion. Then his music took a new note of hope when he sang these years when he took care of the twins Elrond and Elros. But soon came the darkness again in his song when he told the theft of the Silmarils with his last brother alive, who didn’t stay after this action. He spoke of his long years of wandering to sing his pain on the coast until his voice broke of fatigue. And suddenly, his singing resounded with life when he sang his meeting with Bern and Lúviel and all the other people he met thereafter. Whereas his music drew to an end, he heard the sea, silent, waiting.

Then he stood up and said:

\- For a long time I carried the weight of the sins of others, without ever relieved my burden. Today I’m free from this chain because I was forgiven, but especially because I was finally able to forgive muself. I am Kanafinwë Makalaurë Maglor, second son of Fëanor Curufinwë and Nerdanel, brother of six other as brave and loyal as stupid and father of heart of Elros Tar-Minyatur and Elrond Peredhil!

At the same time he pronounced his words, the sea gave way to her joy and soon, a white bird flew for his last trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon !


	3. Day 3 : Celegorm : Oromë

His first encounter, if one could call it that, with Oromë happened when he was a young elf. His parents had decided to take him, and his brothers,to make a walk in the forest. Having walking all morning, they stopped in a clearing where there was a shallow lake and therefore safe for children.

They were all satisfied around a good meal prepared by their father and Maitimo, their mother being forbidden to cook because she knew how to survive in the wilde but not in the kitchen, before going to play in the water. Soon enough, their father was asleep, followed by Makalaurë, Maitimo and finally their mother. Only Tyelkormo remained awake and was fast bored, because he wasn’t allowed to play in the water without the supervision of one of his parents. Observing the clearing, he found a small dirt road that ran along the river that left the lake and disappeared into the forest. His curiosity pricked, he wrote a short note to his parents so they don’t worry and went exploring this path.

* * *

In the shade of the large trees in the forest, Tyelkormo continued to follow the stream, sometimes stopping to admire a flower, to which he always asked permission before picking her. It was his little secret to him, but since he was born, he could hear the nature speaking to him. That is why he loved so much roaming the woods that was near their home. Everything was quieter and more harmonious than in town, where few trees, shrubs and flowers sang a song that was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the one from the trees that stood near the craftsmen area outside Tirion. However, the song of this forest surpassed everything he had heard so far. In addition, the flowers accepted with pleasure to be picked for his bouquet that he wanted to give to his mother, compared to those of the city that were always arrogant and narcissistic.

Moving silently, he appreciated the singing of the forest and the wise words she whispered to him. Suddenly, an old tree whispered to him to go through the right and cross the small stream. Intrigued, Tyelkormo did as he said and passed to the right of the tree, finding a passage composed of several stones that had become flat with the passage of water. The moment he put his foot on the other bank, the sound of several horses galloping resouned and a troop of hunters passed on the road where he was still a few moments earlier.

From that moment, he kept only a fuzzy image of color passing quickly. But he remembered precisely this rider with dark skin and black hair, riding a huge white horse. This is how he met the Huntsman of the Valar.

* * *

The second meeting with Hunter took place a few years later, when he was the equivalent of a teenager for the Edain. That day, he decided to accompany his father and brothers in one of their trips, while his mother and Caranthir were visiting their grandfather Mahtan. After a long day of riding, they stopped near a forest cut by a river. While their father was going to relax in the river, under their insistence on all three, and Makalaurë was starting the fire, Maitimo and he went off looking for food. In order to be more effective, they parted.

Listening attentively to the forest, but also based on his knowledge, he gathered several berries and roots, as well as some leaves of plants that could season the meat that would be cooked tonight.

Suddenly the forest screamed at him to flee. Before he could make the slightest movement, a huge wolf appears from the ferns and threw himself on his neck. Despite the surprise, he managed to block the wolf, avoiding losing his head under a powerful jaw. Replicating with a kick, he freed himself from the beast and ran. He had complete confidence in the forest and that's why he followed the directions given by the nature without asking any questions. Jumping over roots and ravines, he quickly arrived at a clearing, if you could call this space under a millennium tree thus. He heard a voice, sounding like the forest, yelling at him to bend down and he did.

He felt a flow of air passing over his head and he heard a heavy body collapse on the ground. Turning around, he found the dead wolf, an arrow stuck in his heart.

\- Is everything alright ? Asked the voice similar to all the forests he knew and yet so different.

Turning his head towards the source of the voice, he discovered the Hunter, his dark eyes fixing him with an emotion he didn’t succeed to recognize. Strangely, this look doesn’t make him uncomfortable as with others, on the contrary.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Maitimo arrived, accompanied by a huge dog with greige fur. Immediately, his brother threw himself on him and lifted him from the ground, examining him from all angles to make sure he had no serious injuries, habit he had taken since _the accident_.

\- I'm fine Nelyo, just a few cuts, he answered the questions of his brother-hen before turning to the Valar, Thank you Lord Oromë for your help, he thanked, soon joined by his older brother.

\- Nothing more natural, young Eldar, he retorted with a smile, before tilting the head to one side, as if he listened to someone talking to him.

He greeted them and the Valar disappeared into the woods, leaving the two brothers alone.

\- Funny, he does the same thing as you, Maitimo threw after a short time of silence.

\- What?

\- Tilt the head to the side as if you were listening to someone, said his brother, bringing him back to the camps.

* * *

The third time occurred much faster than anticipated by Eru, but the possibility to change the destiny by their choice was a present he had made to his children and he let the music played according to the desire of both musicians.

This meeting took place when Tyelkormo chooses which teaching he would follow. Many had expected him to follow the footsteps of his parents and his brother Makalaurë in a art, or he turns to the pursuit of knowledge as his older brother. What was their surprise when he announced to choose the the teaching of Lord Oromë. Yet nobody in his family was surprised, and certainly not his father. Actually, it was even his father who almost threw him  from the house, with orders to follow his own way. With a laugh, Tyelkormo mounted his horse, which his father had prepared, and went to the woods where was the Valar of the hunting, listening to the call of Valaróma.

* * *

_The first time he met this elf, it was during a hunting. He couldn’t miss him, even by trying to ignore him voluntarily. Nahar would have been able to run so fast as the wind that despite everything, he would have seen that child with the skin as white as pearl and hair the same brightness as Telperion. The memory of his blue eyes that seemed to contain all the stars of Varda, remained etched in his memory and never left._

_He was his One and no one could oppose it, not even the Doom of Mandos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ! The next chapter is coming soon !


	4. Day 4 : Caranthir : Appearance

It was with a sigh of relief that Caranthir left the ballroom. All these people gave him a dreadful headache, especially with their mask of hypocrisy. He had never liked balls before his death, and since he returned, he hated this activity with passion. Hidden insults were flying in all directions and the hatred which emanated elves could be cut with a knife.

He wasn’t a coward, far from it, but he had promised his uncle Arafinwë he wouldn’t snap. That is why he opted for a strategic retreat towards the wing of the palace reserved for the family, before beginning to respond to provocations.

However, before reaching the family hall, he found himself suddenly pull to the side and pinned against a wall. Before he could express his displeasure of such treatment, a mouth crashed against his and a tongue slipped into his mouth. A foul smell of wine assaulted his nose, making him dizzy. He felt a hand slip under his dress, and that's what it took him out of his torpor. Giving a blow knee in the crotch of his attacker, he twisted in pain, allowing Caranthir to knock him out with a kick.

By the time he turned to leave the hall, he fell on his uncle pinched his nose, eyes closed. Behind him was Finrod, who looked ready to commit murder, and two guards ill-at-ease. Arafinwë ordered to both soldiers to take the elf plastered in a room to wake him up in order to have a "small friendly discussion" with him and asked his son to bring his nephew to his room. The latter didn’t make him said it twice and grabbed with strength the wrist of Caranthir and dragged him to his room, under the protests of the oldest.

* * *

Opening violently the door of the bedroom, Finrod threw his cousin on the bed. The latter got up and prepared to drop a speech on good manners to treat someone who had just escaped a pervert, but found himself cut in his tracks with a kiss. Wanting to protest, he made the mistake of opening his mouth and his cousin took advantage of it by slipped his tongue. Not appreciating to be invaded again, Caranthir began to struggle. However, a tug on his hair pulled him a groan and Finrod deepened the kiss. Still, he refused to let it go like that. So he spent his hands in the neck of the blonde and slid his fingers under the collar of the dress of his cousin, scratching slightly at the level of shoulder blades. The reaction wasn’t long to come and youngest released a growl in the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Finrod seizes with a hand of both arms of his cousin and pinned them above the head of the other elf, before repossessing his lips. He felt Caranthir’s legs crossed behind his back, bringing him closer to his rising desire. Sliding his other hand under the fabric of the dress of his cousin, Finrod let it slid on the burning skin of the other elf, who gave a groan when he attacked one of his nipples.

Feeling his cousin nibbling his lips, the blond elf removed himself away, allowing Caranthir gasping for air. He took advantage of this moment to observe the reddened lips of the elf under him, his blue eyes, the one color sky and the other ocean, veiled by lust. He admired the way his jet black hair were undone from his braid, while those he kept to mask the left side of his face had slipped, revealing the scars that marbled his skin. Gently, Finrod let his fingers follow the scars that roamed the brow, cheek, temple of Caranthir, who let out a sigh of well-being, and remembers the _accident_...

* * *

_Findaráto was hiding behind a column, watching his cousin who was sitting on a fountain with a book in his hands. From where he stood, he could see the eyes of a different blue each, moving to the rhythm of the reading of Carnistir, while his hands as white as snow gently turning the pages of the book. A breeze of wind blew and dislodged a few black locks fro behind his left ear, which he quickly put back in place. But what he adored observing above all at his cousin, was his cheeks, slightly rosy at the moment._

_During the week, he had been able to get acquainted with the children of the older brother of his father, even if he said "half-brother". He enjoyed his four cousins, all older than him, but he was especially intrigued by Carnistir. When his uncle had introduced him, his cheeks had taken a rosy pink color, that Findaráto had quickly learned to translate by a slightly form of discomfort in his cousin. In the course of days, he had been able to see various shades of red on the face of Carnistir and had quickly learned that his cousin could be like an open book for those who knew him well. That's why he began to follow him everywhere, wanting to get to know his cousin at best. However, he had never dared to talk to him, afraid to look ridiculous next to him and his rhetoric similar to music._

_\- How long do you plan to stay hidden?_

_Releasing a cry of surprise, Findaráto turned around to discover his cousin standing next to him, one eyebrow raised and red scarlet cheeks, a sign that he didn’t like to be disturbed during his reading. Faltering out, the youngest tried to justify himself, before giving up._

_\- Sorry ... he murmured, his head lowered and fixing the ground._

_\- Of what?_

_\- To have disturbed you during your reading and to have followed you these last days._

_With a nod, Carnistir returned to sit on the fountain, before patting the seat next to him. Immediately, Findaráto’s face lit up and he came to sit down next to his cousin. They spent the whole afternoon like this on the fountain, Findaráto asking questions and Carnistir answering it._

* * *

_Running quickly, but being careful not to shove people, Findaráto was heading towards the palace of his grandfather where his family lived. He held stones polished by the water in his hands and he wanted to ask Carnistir their names._

_Passing the entrance hall and heading to the family hall, he found his cousin talking with Master Rúmil. As he was about to call his cousin, the latter violently turned his head toward him and ran in his direction him, before pushing him roughly back. A huge sound of metal meeting the ground resounded and when Findaráto opened his eyes, he saw his cousin under a chandelier and a strange red liquid like blood surrounding him._

_He vaguely heard his uncle and aunt screamed the name of his cousin when they arrived on the scene. Quickly, his other cousins arrived, as well as his parents and grandparents and servants. Completely lost, he didn’t realize that his mother had taken him in his arms and took him to his room._

* * *

_It was not until three days before Carnistir gives signs of awakening. Immediately all his brothers and his parents hurried to his bedside. Findaráto hesitated a long time and finally decided to visit him in the evening, when his cousins, aunt and uncle were gone. However, he had to face the facts that they didn’t intend to leave the bedside of his cousin and he finally resolved to visit him in their presence. Taking his courage, he went to the medical wing and knocked on the door. The latter was opened by Fëanor, who raised an eyebrow when he saw him._

_Hello Master Fëanor. Could I speak with Carnistir? He asked, taking care to use the title that his cousin had told him to use in the presence of his father._

_Carnistir, you have a visitor, said the elf while clearing the way to allow him to pass._

_Entering the chamber, Findaráto had to make a big effort not to cry when he saw his pale cousin, his face devoid of color, and covered with bandages on the entire left side of the face, throat and chest, as well as on the right arm. Seeing him approaching, Carnistir tilted his head on the side, curious._

_\- I'm sorry, he whispered, plunging the room into a confused silence._

_Gently, Carnistir took his hand in hin and traced "Of what?"_

_\- That you've been injured because of me ..._

_"Did you tampered the chain of the chandelier so that it falls?"_

_\- No! He exclaimed, horrified._

_"Then you don’t have to apologize."_

_\- But-_

_With a single glance, Carnistir ended his protest and gave him one of his rare smiles, which he answered timidly._

_\- Oh shit ! Exclaimed Nerdanel._

_\- What happened ammë? Asked Maitimo, everyone turning to Nerdanel which had become pale._

_\- My waters just broke._

_For a minute, everyone stared blankly, then the room exploded in chaos._

* * *

\- Fin? Called his cousin, his voice hoarse ever since that day.

With a smile, Finrod bent on the face of Caranthir and placed light kisses on these scars. First on the forehead and eyebrow, temple, ear, before returning to his cheek and lips. He then slid towards his jaw and throat, lingering a moment in the neck of his lover, tearing moans, before continuing his way to his chest. Pulling away slowly the skirts of the robe of Caranthir, he continued to place light kisses on his right arm, kissing each of his fingers, before returning to his torso and continuing his descent, stopping at the verge of the pants.

Looking up, Finrod admired the elf under him. Caranthir had rejected his head back, keeping his eyes closed under the assault of sensation on his skin, while his cheeks shone with a crimson red. His black hair seemed to aspire the light, contrasting with the white bed sheets which his hands had seized not to lose ground. His breathing was short and hot, while marks began to appear in his neck.

Slowly, Finrod brought one of his hands on the crotch of his lover and started massaging it. For a brief moment, Caranthir breathing hitched, before letting out a long moan that he tried in vain to suppress in the shoulder of Finrod, having crossed his arms around his neck.

\- Fin... he whispered in the ear of the elf, his hot breath tearing away shivers to him, Please ... he whispered while his hands caught the dress of Finrod and brought it down on the ground.

\- Shit, Moryo ... it's not fair ... he growled, kissing him.

Abandoning all restraint, Finrod knocked down Caranthir on the bed and took off his latest clothes he had, before taking him in mouth, pulling him a new moan. Soon, his name echoed through the room, punctuated by moans and cries of pleasure.

* * *

Lord Cámaner woke up with cold sweat. Disturbed by this strange awakening, he got up and scrutinized the room which had been put at his disposal by these cursed Teler. Thinking about this fair-haired boy who dared to proclaim himself High King of the Noldor was enough to wake him completely, despite the headaches he suffered after his light consumption of wine at the banquet. To him and to other, the only king deserving this title was Finwë, who couldn’t unfortunately leave the Halls of Mandos as long as his first wife lived. Ñolofinwë was an acceptable substitute, much better than this Teler who had selfishly kept the crown and protect these... the cursed offspring of Fëanor! He was wondering what had taken him to touch the ugliest of these monsters. Anyway ! He should consider himself fortunate to have tasted at least once in his life the pleasure to receive this kind of attention. He had made him a real favor there, he thought in running his hand on his chest, trying to make a strange itch leave.

Feeling a sticky liquid, he looked at his hand and discovered it covering in blood, as the sheets. Panicked, he rushed out of bed and tried to light a candle with frenzy. Finally succeeding after several try, he stood before a mirror and discovered an inscription made with a knife on his chest.

_Don’t touch other people's properties, Maptalener._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maptalener - "Rape man"
> 
> This story was finished a long time ago, but I didn't have time to post it during the week, thus I'm posting it only now --’ Next year I will be definitely in times !


	5. Day 5 : Curufin : Celebrimbor

Celebrimbor couldn’t sleep. The storm raging outside prevent him to sleep. The sound of thunder reminded him of the laugh of orcs who amused themselves by torturing its citizens while Anna-Sauron reveled in his pain. The rustle of the branches moving in the wind gave him the impression of hearing the whip that had slammed relentlessly on his back, before being replaced by tools much more horrible. But worst of all, he thought he heard the laughter of Sauron in the storm, whispering these cruel words:

_"If you had listened to your instincts inherited of Fëanor, none of this would have happen, Little Curvo."_

"Little Curvo" was a nickname given to him by his grandfather when he forged his first collar that he proudly presented to his mother and she had worn every day, even after that he offered him better finishes and ornate.

But all this belonged to the past. His grandfather was a shadow of himself, hiding all in the Halls of Mandos, his uncles clung to each other to not sink, but hardly accepting the help of others family members, although some did more easily than others, and his father ... Eru, his father! He never imagined that his words would have such consequences on his father. After he disowned his father, he had gone mad, which prompted him to commit the massacre of Doriath and perish. When he died in his turn and he had sufficiently recovered from his injuries, physical and psychological, he sought his father. It was the Lord Námo who told him that his father had been placed in a different wing, unable to heal, especially since he had seen his torture. From his stay in the Halls of Mandos, he fails to see his father. He had to wait 200 years before learning that his father was released and another 50 years before he can talk to him. Their discussion had involved a lot of tears and excuses. Of course, their relationship wasn’t returning to what it was, but gradually they would reconnect in a new one.

* * *

Curufin couldn’t sleep. The storm raging outside prevent him to sleep. The sound of thunder reminded him of the laugh of orcs who amused themselves by torturing his son while he screamed in pain, but never Celebrimbor begged them, ever. The cracking of the branches in the wind gave him the impression of hearing the hammer that had befallen on the members of his son, except on his hands (no, their fates were more ignoble). But worst of all, he thought he heard the laughter of Sauron in the storm, whispering those mocking words:

_"Why don’t you call your father? Oh ! True, you denied him."_

These words had almost destroyed his fea when he heards them. He remembered the pain he felt when his son uttered his denial. He had felt a part of his soul had just been destroyed. The world didn’t seem to make sense, all reached him as a distant and distorted echo. He vaguely asked himself in his death if that had been what felt his father to the death of own. But he never got an answer to this question. The Lord Námo had explained to him and his brothers (with the exception of Maglor who was still in Middle-earth, even now), that something prevented their father to heal and that therefore he couldn’t be released of the Hall.

 

When he was allowed to return to the world of the living, his sweet Ilestelë awaited him with this so unique smile. During the time it took him to readjust, his wife never left his side. If he waking up with a scream the night after a nightmare in which he saw the torture of her son, tears sliding down his cheeks, Ilestelë would just take him in her arms. He knew 'Ilestelë was aware of what had happened to their son. She had asked him once to tell him in detail what had lived Celebrimbor, having seen some through their marriage bond, which wasn’t broken after his death. He refused. She hadn’t insisted, but he knew she will ask him another time and he won’t be able to say no again.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud thunder noise than others, and he vaguely felt the arms of his wife around his neck. He passed his around her waist and concentrated on the regular sound of beating heart of his wife.

\- Better? Ilestelë asked, stroking the hair of her husband.

\- Yes, thank you, he said, kissing his wife, whose cheeks took a pretty crimson hue like every time he showed her that kind of affection.

They stayed for a while and in the arms of the other, enjoying the presence of their half. Then Ilestelë broke away from Curufin and put on a robe.

\- Will you pick Celebrimbor while I make hot chocolate in the kitchen?

With a smile, he accepted and put on shoes and a robe before heading to the room of his son while his wife went to the palace kitchens. Arriving at the door, he noticed a thin streak of light which passed under the doors. Carefully, he gave a few knocks on the door, hoping that his son wasn’t taken in a flashback, as happened to those who had been reincarnated. Getting no response, he opened the door and found his son sitting on his bed, a drawing notebook on his lap and sketches around him.

Curious, he approached the nearest piece of him and discovered the sketch of a necklace for his wife, because he had no doubt that the neck that was drawn was the one of Ilestelë. Picking up the drawings that were on the floor, he put the stack on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to his son who still hadn’t reacted to his presence.

\- You should avoid emeralds. Their green reminds her of the banner of her family.

\- Atto! Celebrimbor exclaimed, turning to his father, completely surprised.

\- I knocked but you didn’t answer, so I allowed myself to enter, he says with an embarrassed smile.

\- Oh ... sorry ... So no emeralds? Amme is still on bad terms with them?

\- Yes to both. Although saying she’s on bad terms with her family is an understatement.

\- What do you mean ? Asked Celebrimbor, who remembered the family of his mother as severe and very conservative people.

\- They asked her several times to break our marriage, his father replied after a long pause.

\- What?

\- At the third, she slap her father.

\- WHAT?!

A knock on the wall informed them that Celegorm appreciated only moderately the vocalizations exercises of his nephew in the middle of the night. With a laugh, Curufin got out of bed and went to get a shirt and a robe in the closet of his son. Yet struck by the news, Celebrimbor let his father dress him, recovering his spirits when his father began to put his shoes.

\- What is this story ?! He exclaimed, rushing to put his own shoes.

\- Let's go to the kitchen. We will be more at ease to discuss it.

* * *

\- You really gave a slap to your father? Was the only warning that Ilestelë receive before getting caught in an embrace with her son.

\- He had dared to order me to break my marriage with your father. I found a broken nose for daring to utter such order is small price to pay, she replied, returning the embrace of his son, who looked at her with stars in their eyes.

Depositing cups of chocolates on the table, she invited her husband and son to sit. Then she turned to the oven and take out biscuits, who let a delicious smell invaded the kitchen. Placing the basket between her two men, she had to make a big effort to not to laugh when they seized a cookie and began to eat them as a small rodent.

Taking advantage of her chocolate, Ilestelë watched her husband and son. Many said that Curufin was the spitting image of his father, and this was true, but it own eyes hesitating between blue and gray, while those of Fëanor was pure blue, and hair that wavy slightly, as his father was straight. For her son, she had often heard that kind of remark too, and she was quite okay. However, her husband stubbornly defended their son had inherited her blue eyes and her facial features, his hair from both them, black from her family and silver from Míriel.

\- What are you think about, Ilestelë? Asked her husband, an arm around her waist, pulling her from her thoughts.

\- Of you and Celebrimbor, she replied, kissing the cheek of her husband.

\- Eurk!

Surprised, the family turned at the same to the door and saw Celegorm, a huge smile on his lips.

\- I followed a good smell and now I fall on my favorite little brother flirting with his wife in the kitchen, leaving his son toplay gooseberry.

\- Help, my uncle, exclaimed theatrically Celebrimbor under the reddening of his parents.

\- I come running my dear nephew, replied Celegorm by sitting at the table and seizing a cookie, Damn, Ilestelë! Your pastries are still good.

\- And that's why I also come to steal some, said Finrod, appearing in turn.

\- Defer cousin, I was there before you, exclaimed Fingon dragged a not very awake Maedhros.

\- I’m not stay long, don’t worry, replied the blonde taking a handful of biscuits in a bowl.

\- It’s true that it would be stupid that your bed cools, whispered Celegorm.

\- Who doesn’t appreciate a good warm bed, eh, Tyelko? Retorted his cousin, passing his hand on his neck, a mocking smile on his lips, and going away with a biscuit bowl.

\- He got you on that one, said Maedhros, breaking the silence that had settled in the kitchen while everyone stared Celegorm with amusement, the latter having face red embracing and trying to hide his neck with his hair.

With a laugh, Ilestelë got up and took out a new batch of cookies, which attracted new people, enjoying the sound of laughter and discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last story for this year. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. See you soon maybe !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and see you tomorrow !


End file.
